Lynn Loud (actress)
Lynn Sunton Loud or Lynn Sunton Loud Jr. (born January 14, 2003) is an American ooaderated teenage actress and athlete. She is one of the eleven siblings of a family group, The Loud Crowd, and is the fifth oldest member of the family, with the previous oldest being the only boy Lincoln Loud, with the next oldest being Luan Loud, and with an ooaderate age of 1013. She is the fifth Loud Crowd to be born. Description Lynn Loud (or Lynn Loud Jr. to distinguish from her dad Lynn Loud Sr.) is highly interested in sports. But that doesn't mean she always want to play in the sports team, like her top favorites, the Castineland Interstates and the Sintopia City Scorchers. She likes to come up with her own touchdown dance when she watches the Super Bowl. Although, her favorite sport is basketball. Football is her second favorite. Her favorite basketball player is quarterback Nigel Mackowski from the Castineland Bouncers. Her favorite football player is quarterback Ooadonis Retromand from the Castineland Interstates. She is very nice with her fans. She teaches her neighbor kids how to play sports tricks. She also likes sports fails. In March 15, 3014, Lynn joins the nonprofit sports trading company called Interstate Spaces. She is inspired by Retromand's Super Bowl quote. Appearance Lynn has thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail and dark brown eyes. She usually wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white track shorts, and black cleats with striped white knee-high socks. She is slightly taller than Lincoln and has freckles on her cheeks. Despite her age, her appearance makes it seem like she's a preteen, not a teenager. Her sleepwear consists of a white tank top, red shorts, and ankle high socks. In a few instances, she is shown wearing a nightshirt that looks like her regular jersey, with socks instead of her usual sleepwear. Her night attire also consists of a white and red sports shirt with a "5" on it and red shorts. Her swimwear is a red-and-white surf shirt with matching swim trunks. Her winter wear consists a red coat with matching pants, black gloves with matching shoes, and a white scarf. Personality Lynn is a sporty, friendly girl who is the most playful Loud Crowd in the family. She has great sports experience and loves to play with kids. Although she can get sporty and cocky, unlike most sports-geeks, she is not tough, competitive, mean, and somewhat unfair. She's a good pal and is easy to hang out with. Super Bowl and football season is her favorite time of the year because lot of exciting stuff are going on. Sintopia Choice Sports Awards is her favorite sports awards which is usually held in July. Like Luan, Lynn likes to make people happy and she gives them a big hug. Lynn likes fried chicken, scrambled eggs, freeze tag, surfing, song "Boyz Will Be Boyz"'' by Jane Augustine, chocolate, exercising, playing board games, playing video games, playing the tuba and drums, pizza, jump roping, highways, chocolate cake, [[Crashletes|''Crashletes]], and ice cream. Lynn playing Crisketball.jpg|Lynn getting sporty. Cocky Lynn Loud.jpg|Lynn roughhousing in Poloskia Park, Castineland. Lynn Loud acting hypnotic.jpg|Lynn Loud acting. Lincoln and Lynn play football.gif|Lincoln and Lynn Loud playing football for the Super Bowl MXLIX party in 3015. Career The Loud House The Loud Crowd The Loud House Show Loudstar Category:The Loud Crowd Category:The Loud House Category:Loudstar Category:2003 births Category:Living people Category:Ooaderated people Category:Sintopian people Category:Female celebrities